Ritsu's Annual New Clothes FittingMeasurement Day
by Zanica Black
Summary: A cute little Ritsu and Ayame fiction! Well it's actually (according to me) quite graphic Yaoi! I thought Ritsu needed some love...or lust... Either way R & R! And don't worry, no actual sex! Just a bit of sucking if you know what I mean... ;)


**AN: **Hey everyone! This is a RitsuXAyame ficcie, don't ask me where it came from! Probably that bit where Ritsu says something about admiring Ayame for his confidence. Oh well, have fun reading it! My friend Zanica Valentine helped me write it and I forced her to put slash in her story, The Prank about Yyh! Jin and Hiei make out in it y'all so go read it! Here ya go!

Prepare yourself for the next sentence is extremely strange.

Ritsu was walking down the sidewalk.

What? You want to know why that's strange?

Well, Ritsu was wearing men's clothing today! (Everyone cheer for him!)

Hatori had asked him to and so he had. Ritsu couldn't help but feel like he owed Hatori enough to listen to him when he asked him to do something, what with him putting up with Ritsu's random injuries and the like. Maybe Aaya would pay more attention to him this time when he went to the shop for his new clothes. He was trying to create a presence, make it seem like he had confidence.

**Bump**

"Oh? What's this? My dear shy cousin Ritsu has come for his Annual New Clothes Fitting/Measurement Day!" A loud confident voice said from just in front of him.

Ritsu slowly raised a horrified gaze to the smiling white-haired beauty he had just bumped into.

"I'M SO SORRY AYAME! HERE I AM, COMING TO YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES AND I GO AND RUN RIGHT INTO YOU! WHAT A HORRIBLE CUSTOMER I AM! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I SHOULD JUST HANG MYSELF OUTSIDE YOU'RE SHOP! Oh but then you wouldn't get any more business... I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SUGGEST SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! I'MMMM SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" Ritsu wailed and flailed until he ran out of breath.

"My dear, do compose yourself! It's alright! I, the Great Ayame Sohma, am perfectly fine. I promise, don't you worry your pretty little head about it, okay? At least don't do it on Ritsu's Annual New Clothes Fitting/Measurement Day! Now c'mon let's go inside my beautiful shop!" Ayame rambled in a rush, not wanting Ritsu to completely break down.

Ritsu took a trembling breath and tried to gain some composure as his eyes started watering.

"You named today after me?" He quavered, weaving on the spot.

Ayame flashed him his patented 100 watt smile and gave a thumbs up, "Of course I did! You always come to my shop on this day for your new clothes. Although this is the first time you've ever shown up in men's clothes." The snake finished thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, Hatori asked me to at least try being assertive and confident so I decided to try it. After seeing you though, I don't think I'm doing it right..." Ritsu replied softly.

"Nonsense Rii-chan! You're doing marvelous! I like it! Confidence looks good on you dear, you just need a bit more." Aaya gushed encouragingly.

"Oh," Ritsu murmured blushing slightly, "Thankyou so very much!"

Ayame gently guided the monkey inside and took him to a different part of the store then they usually went to. This was the men's section.

"Now Ritsu to pick out some gorgeously lovely men's outfits I must know one thing!" Said Ayame.

"What is that? I'll tell you anything if it will help!" Ritsu asked anxiously.

Ayame leaned in confidentially and whispered, "What is your sexuality?"

Ritsu's eyes went large and his gaze instantly dropped to the ground as he blushed and stammered. Ayame reached over and took hold of his chin, moving his face so that the monkey was looking him straight in the eye.

"I take that as a 'I'm gay Ayame sir!'" Ayame stated softly rasing an eyebrow for a denial. Ritsu didn't say a word just blushed and looked everywhere but Ayame's eyes. His gaze snapped up suddenly as something soft pressed against his lips. He was staring straight into stunningly golden eyes glinting with mischief.

"Step one in Ayame's confidence course 101: Make eye contact." The snake whispered against Ritsu's lips, a smirk curling the edges of his mouth.

Ritsu blinked.

"A-alright..." He stuttered.

Ayame laughed, pulling away slightly so he could talk properly, "Step two: Don't stutter. How about I'll do that every time you make eye-contact and don't stutter while you're talking with me?"

Ritsu mouthed wordlessly for a moment before looking Ayame straight in the eye and saying, "Okay." and laughing inwardly at the instant pressure on his lips.

"And you are hereby grounded from using the word sorry excessively or in a loud voice. If you break your grounding I will make you go and talk to a stranger, okay?" Ayame said.

"Okay" Ritsu said still staring into Ayame's eyes, they really were a beautiful gold.

Ayame grinned before kissing him this time. This third time Ayame didn't pull away as quickly and kissed him with just a bit more energy. Ritsu became a little more bold as the kiss went on and tried kissing back. Aaya's response was a surprised laugh and a quick "Good!" before he pressed closer to the normally timid monkey and licked at his lips.

Ritsu gasped in surprise, but in doing so gave Ayame the chance to take advantage of it by shoving his tongue roughly into Ritsu's mouth. This was an altogether new feeling for Ritsu, who had never been kissed before in his life. He was in a state of amazement and another darker feeling he had never felt before. That darker feeling was the one that made him respond to the kiss with more fervor, advancing his tongue cautiously into Ayame's mouth.

Ayame was now beginning to feel a bit flustered. He hadn't expected the quiet monkey to be such a good kisser, he had always admired Rii-chan's beauty but had always thought him much to shy for his own good. He continued the kiss as he roughly shoved the younger man into the clothes rack he had been about to let Ritsu look through.

He had Ritsu pinned against a pole at the end of the rack as he swiftly untucked man's shirt. Ritsu made a small sound of surprise and started kissing him slightly rougher than before.

Five minutes later both shirts were removed and Ayame's pants undone as Ritsu pondered exactly what to do. Ayame's erection bobbed a few inches away from his face and he had no clue what to do. Well, he knew in theory but he had never actually done it before.

"You suck it..." Ayame instructed in a strained tone, "Like a lollipop, if you will."

Ritsu immediately blushed crimson but moved a bit closer, poking out his tongue a little bit. He leaned forward a little more and licked at the tip, jumping slightly as Ayame gave a quick gasp. Taking the gasp as encouragement he licked up the underside of Aaya's cock, earning a soft moan, and then swirling his tongue around the head before taking half of his length into his mouth.

Ayame's hips bucked as he tried to keep still and quiet, wouldn't want Mine finding them now would they? He buried his hands in Ritsu's hair and pressed him down so he was forced to swallow the rest of him. Aaya gasped sharply as Ritsu nipped him lightly and began sucking in earnest.

Ritsu was beginning to get the hang of this. He scraped his teeth over the engorged flesh he was sucking. Ayame pushed his head down so far his cock went half way down Ritsu's throat and gave a light scream, cumming hard. Ritsu quickly swallowed it down, savoring the taste.

Little did they know...

Yuki stared with Mine at the men leaning against the wall, each indecently clad.

"I didn't know Ritsu could do that... He looks as good as Kyo and Haru are to me..." Yuki whispered in near awe.

"Ayame has always wanted to do that..." Mine said softly with a sigh, "He's always admired Ritsu's beauty and now he has it to himself... If only you would be nice to him his life would be complete!"

"Maybe...someday..." Yuki said trailing off.

Mine grinned happily, there was hope for her Ayame yet!

And as for Ritsu, well he stopped stuttering, yelling sorry, but most of all he always looked Ayame in the eye!

**A/N: **Well I thought Ritsu-chan needed some love... or lust... Heheh... Well I like it! Do you? Review me and let me know!


End file.
